X-Over
by MehLikey
Summary: Somehow Ichigo ends up in Fairy Tail with his recovered powers and his hollow playing up. Not good at summaries. Maybe you could just open it and take a look. Please? NO Pairings that I am currently aware of. Maybe Nalu. Not entirely sure about the rating. Was just being cautious.
1. Chapter 1 : Dreams

AN: This is my first fan fiction so please don't be too cruel. I'm not really sure where this story will go so if anyone has any bright ideas, please tell me. I apologise in adavnce for any typos and spelling errors I may make. Also grammatical errors.

If you hadn't already guessed, this is a crossover between Bleach and Fairy Tail that has been bugging me for quite a while. It takes place...

Bleach: Sometime after Ichigo defeated Aizen and lost his shinigami powers.

Fairy Tail: Just after Wendy joined the guild.

Hmmmm. What else. Oh yeah! The disclaimer!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach or Fairy Tail.

Last thing, for the purpose of this story Ichigos inner hollow will be called Shiro. Shiros speech will be easy to tell apart. Just look for the speech that has these ~. eg. ~King, do you have any cake?~ There. I would do bold or italics but I don't have those amazing things on my phone. If Zangetsu/Tensa Zangetsu speaks it will have -. Don't think I need to give another example.

Okay, I've blathered on enough now. Time to start the story.

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Dreams.

Ichigo ran through the crowd, dodging and ducking to avoid contact with anyone. He didn't have to look behind him to know his purser was still there.

Suddenly all the people disappeared and - wall! Ichigo nearly ran head first into the wall but at the last minute he was able to skid to a halt and somehow turn around.

Ichigo looked down and discovered that he was on ice skates. What?

He looked up and saw his purser stalking towards him with an evil smile on his face. His purser had no ice skates. Completely albino with golden iris surrounded by black.

~Things are just about to get interesting king.~ Shiro said, his grin growing wider.

"Shiro? What the hell? Why are you here?" Ichigo looked around confusedly. "I thought I lost my shinigami powers. How are you still around? I don't have any spiritual pressure."

Shiro smiled yet again.

"Ichigo! Time for school!" Ichigo sat up in his bed suddenly.

Isshin Kurosaki flew (not actually, of course) through the open window and recived an elbow to the face for his trouble. Isshin fell, groaning on the floor.

Ichigo muttered to himself about the weird dream he had just had as he pulled a shirt on. School today, just like any other Wednesday.

"Ah, my dear son. You still have some of your skills." Said Isshin as he scrambled up off the floor.

"And what the hell is that meant to mean?" Ichigo asked while kicking his father out the window. Isshin managed to grab the edge of the window sill with one hand. He hung on like his life depended on it. Which it could, depending how he landed when he fell from two stories.

Ichigo growled and pushed Isshin off the window sill. Isshin landed on the ground, slighlty crumpled but otherwise he seemed to be okay.

Yuzu ran outside and looked up at Ichigos window. Karin followed.

"Every single day." Karin shook her head. "Will he ever learn?" She brushed off an annoying ghost clinging to her shoulder and marched back inside.

* * *

Ichigo entered school with a slight headache, bothered by his dream.

"Ichigo!" Keigo yelled, leaping at him. Automatic headlock.

Orihime walked up to Ichigo with Tatsuki (AN: Am I spelling everything okay?) following close behind.

"Hi Ichigo," said Orihime "How are you?"

"Okay." Ichigo said, releasing Keigo from his headlock.

"What the hell was that for Ichigo?" He complained.

"Where's Chad and Uryu?" Ichigo asked curiously. Orihime didn't reply and looked off to the left, whistling.

Hollow, Ichigo thought, definitly a hollow. Orihime always does this when there's a hollow nowdays. She must not want to hurt my feelings or something.

He suddenly felt light headed and staggered. He placed a hand on the wall to stop himself from falling.

"Ichigo? Are you okay?" Tatsuki asked, frowning.

"I'm fine." Ichigo said, brushing off Orihimes attempt to help him stand back up. "Don't worry about me."

A sudden white light envolped Ichigo and he disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"Nice magic trick!" Someone yelled out.

"Ichigo?" Said Keigo worriedly. "Where did you go? You know I don't like magic tricks. This isn't funny. No, not funny at all. Infact, you should stop this right now and appear before me and tell me that you have finally decided to hang out with me, your loving best friend."

Tatsuki punched him. "Shut up." She growled.

Orihime looked around worriedly. She had no idea where in the world Ichigo had disappeared off to.

"What the?" A crowd of students gathered around, murmuring amoung themselves about who knows what (probably the light and disappearance of a fellow student). No one noticed the white butterfly flying out the open window.

Gotta tell Urahara, thought Orihime, maybe it's another side effect of the final getsuga tenshou (please tell me I spelt that correctly, probably didn't)that we hadn't been prepared for. Wonder what lie we will have to feed his family if he doesn't show up again.

* * *

Okay, and that's the end of chapter one. Hope it's okay and a nice length. Sorry if it was a little slow. The next chapter gets right into the crossover. Yes, I've already started the second chapter. It's fun to write because this story has been bugging me for a while now. As I mentioned before, I'm on my phone and length may seem a little different to me than to someone on a computer.(just put it on computer. Yes, it's a lot smaller than I thought. Phones are so misleading.) I enjoyed writing it, so I hope you enjoy reading it. R&R  
My sister wanted me to put her in singing os. Maybe not. Oh, now I'm a sad o. Sado. Lucky me.

Until next time. MehLikey.


	2. Chapter 2 : Butterflys

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach or Fairy Tail.

Okay! Here I go!

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Butterflies

In the far, far away land of Fiore a white butterfly (AN: do butterflies have anything to do with butter?) with one black line running vertically down each wing flew through the open front door of the guild Fairy Tail.

A randomo went flying out the door, singing o as she went. The butterfly dodged and went through the door. Lucky, or the poor butterfly would've been squashed and killed.

Inside it was utter chaos. There was people fighting left and right, up and down. Magic was absolutely everywhere. The randomo came running back in and picked up a chair and smashed it on someones head. That someone then fell off his own chair and lay on the floor, knocked out and oblivious to what was happening around him. The o girl then disappeared into the chaotic crowd wielding another chair as a weapon and still singing o. It was amazing that the butterfly didn't get hit once.

The butterfly landed on Natsus head and nearly got roasted when Natsu used Fire Dragons Roar. Obviously, the butterfly escaped just in time. (AN: because if it had been fried than I'd have no story to work with)

The butterfly landed on Lucys hand this time. She noticed straight away.

"Oh Mira!" She said, carefully lifting her hand up so she didn't dislodge the butterfly." Look at this adorable butterfly. It just landed on me."

Mira looked. "Aww," she said. "It's so cute. Better take it outside before someone kills it."

Lucy nodded and started the treacherous journey to the front door, the butterfly still resting on her hand which Lucy kept close to her body to protect it from harm. There was a lot of harm. Yes, lots and lots and lots of harm. Especially since Erzas strawberry cake had been squashed.

Wendy saw the butterfly and immediately understood what Lucy was doing. Wendy, followed closely by Carla, made her way through the crowd up to Lucy and pointed out a safe path around all the fighting. Lucy nodded her thanks and continued on her way. Wendy smiled and hoped no one got in Lucy's way as the butterfly was kinda cute.

She passed Erza, who has just discovered that someone had squashed her strawberry cake. She passed Cana guzzling a barrel of beer like it was her last day alive. She passed a heart eyed Juvia hiding behind a stone pillar watching Grey and Natsu wrestle.

The problem came when Lucy passed Grey and Natsu wrestling. The butterfly lifted of Lucys hand not flapping its wings at all. It started glowing. Grey and Natsu kept wrestling, oblivious.

Lucys eyes widened and she took a step back. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light.

Natsu and Grey both got pushed into the light by Erza and Gajeel who had both decided to attack Natsu and Grey at round about the same time.

The whole guild stopped and stared open-mouthed. Well, except for Erza who had discovered her strawberry cake hadn't been squashed at all and was having a cheerful reunion.

The light disappeared.

Natsu and Grey got up, groaning. There was a boy beneath them. Lucy thought he looked about seventeen. She straight away noticed that the boy on the floor had orange hair. She sighed. If she was to judge people by their hair colour than she would probably say that he would be quite similar to Natsu. (AN: This may or may not be true.) The boy was wearing an unfamilar school uniform.

Wendy gasped. "He isn't moving. Why?" Wendy came forwards and kneeled next to the boy. She bent down and checked for a pulse.

"It's faint but it's there. Take him to the infimary. I'll treat him."

"Good girl." Carla put her paw on Wendys shoulder. "Good reaction."

Erza glared at Natsu and Grey. "As you two were the ones who crashed into him, you can be the ones to carry him to the infirmary." Gajeel nodded in agreement.

Lucy sweatdropped. "But you and Gajeel were the ones who pushed them into the boy in the first place. Shouldn't you do it."

Erza and Gajeel looked at Lucy. Scary look. Lucy went and hid behind Mira.

+2 points to Gajeel. Level up. Gajeel is now level 34.

+2 points to Erza. Level up. Erza is now level 18389. (AN: obviously it has to be high because of the looks she is always giving everyone)

-4 points to Lucy. NO LEVEL UP.

"Juvia will help Grey-sama (AN: don't usually use honorifics because I'm not familiar with them but it just didn't seem right with out the sama)." Juvia grabbed the legs of the strange boy and Grey the shoulders.

Natsu groaned. "What about me? Don't I get to do something? Ooh! I know! When he wakes up I can't fight him!"

Facepalm. (Yes,the whole guild facepalmed. Nearly the whole guild actually, Erza had gone back to her strawberry cake and wasn't interested in what was going on any more.)

"No. Bad Natsu." Lucy said. "Just because he wakes up doesn't mean he's better. Instead, you and Mira can go tell Master."

Natsu grumbled and walked off.

Mira frowned. "Last time I check Master was that way." Mira shrugged and walked off after Natsu.

* * *

Yes, my sister singing os did get put in. No, that character will probably never show up again. Going to try to aim to have all my chapters over 1000 words. There, now I have a goal for this story. Damn. This chapter is only 854 words. More typing. I know I can do this! I don't like spell checking this thing. Lots of red, blue and green lines telling me how to write my story. Grrrrrrr. Nearly at 1000.

...Half an hour later.

YES! 1000 words. Actually I'm a bit over. GOAL ACHIEVED!

Attempted to PM myself because I got bored and wanted to see what happens when you PM someone. I wasn't allowed to PM myself. :-( Maybe next time.

Until next time. MehLikey.


	3. Chapter 3 : What the hell Shiro!

CHAPTER 3 Hows my spelling? Considering making it that Ichigo's been sleeping for a week. Maybe a month. Or something dramatic like that. Probably will end up three days. Hmm. Not much to say.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach and I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

CHAPTER 3 : What The Hell Shiro?!

Endless black. On and on. No end to it.

A white light shone. Ichigo reached out his hand. Something grabbed him and pulled him from the darkness. It was Shiro. What was he doing? Pulling. That's what Shiro was doing. Pulling. Not trying to stab Ichigo or kill him or take control of his body. No, Shiro was pulling. Just when Ichigo thought his body was going to collide with Shiros, he noticed a faint voice. Shiro paused.

"He's coming to!" It sounded like a young girl.

Shiro gave one last yank and Ichigo was pulled into Shiro. (AN: Does that make any sense? Kinda like going into water. You can look right at it and then you can go inside it. Only in this case, it wasn't just one going into the other but both of them going into each other. Oh, that probably just confused you more. Sorry.)

"Finally, he's been out cold for three days." Another voice went.

"That must of hurt though, if it were me I'd have been out cold for a month." The first voice said. Ichigo didn't recognise the voices.

He felt a hand on his forehead being taken off. Ichigo hadn't even realised it was there.

"Take your time. You must of had a shock." Ichigo slowly opened his eyes.

Two girls stared anxiously back at him. One had blue hair in pigtails and looked quite young. She has blue eyes. Younger than Toshiro. Not that he sees Toshiro anymore. (Literally!) The other is a blonde with blue (AN: Not entirely sure.) eyes and a rather big, you know. She looks about the same age as him, maybe a bit younger.

"Aiee!" Both of them were suddenly on the other side of the room hiding behind the door.

Ichigo pushed himself up into a sitting position and looked around. Obviously an infirmary. He frowned. Out for three days. The last thing he remembered was him falling towards the floor at school. He looked at the two girls hiding behind the door staring at him. (AN: This reminds me of Chopper. Oh well.) Ichigo looked behind him. Nothing. Just a window. He frowned. Why were the two girls over there looking at him like that.

"What?" He asked impatiently. He froze. His voice. It sounded like he had his mask on. But that was impossible. He had lost his shinigami powers and all his spiritual pressure. There was no way Shiro was still around. He put a hand to his face and sighed. No mask. It must have been his imagination playing tricks on him. Just a hoax.

The blonde girl came out from behind the door, probably sensing his confusion. The small blue haired girl followed.

"Are you feeling okay?" Asked the blue haired girl, taking the lead. Ichigo nodded.

"I'm Wendy and this is Lucy." The blue haired girl - Wendy said.

Lucy smiled. "What's your name." "Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki (AN: should this be the other way round?)."

Ichigo clapped a hand over his mouth. That voice. So disturbing. And coming from his own mouth. When he's not meant to be anything extra ordinary anymore.

Well, Ichigo thought, may as well just pretend that everything's normal and worry about when he's alone.

"FIGHT ME!" A randomo with pink hair burst in the door.

"Can't." Ichigo said, as he climbed out of the infirmary bed and noticed that he is still in his school uniform.

"Who cares." Said Mr Pink Hair. Fire formed on his fist.

Ichigos mouth dropped open. "What the-gghh!"

Mr Pink Hair punched him and Ichigo flew across the room. He felt the weirdest sensation. It was almost as if he had just gone into his soul reaper form. But if he had, he'd see his body lying on the floor. Ichigo checked. Nope, no body. He shrugged.

Black. He noticed black.

"Natsu don't fight!" Yelled Lucy. Natsu. That's Mr Pink Hairs name?

"Natsu. That's your name, right?" Ichigo said, ignoring his voice. "I have no means to fight you."

Wendy and Lucy sweatdropped. "What about that giant cleaver on your back?" A half naked guy said as he walked into the room. "That looks like you could fight with it." Giant cleaver? On his back? Not possible. He looked down and discovered the source of the black. His soul reaper uniform. He put his right hand up over his shoulder and felt his hand close around a very familar hilt.

**Zangetsu?***

-Nice to see you again Ichigo.-

**Wait? But? Tensa Zangetsu?**

~You can thank me later king.~

**Shiro too? What the hell is happening?**

-Shiro merged with you to bring your spiritual pressure back.-

**Merged? But where did Shiro come from in the first place.**

~Don't know king. I was just there. Now let me take over and take care of this~

No, Ichigo frowned. Shiro could not be allowed to take over. But it was too late.

Shiro grinned one of those demented/evil/insane/whatever you want to call it grins. "Wow, where is this?"

"Fairy Tail." The half naked kid answered.

Shiro shrugged. "Never heard of it. Sounds lame."

Natsu growled and charged, fire in each fist. "Don't insult Fairy Tail!"

Shiro laughed. "Did I strike a nerve?"

Shiro drew Zangetsu.

(AN:Dun dun dun)

* * *

Hope this wasn't a completely lame idea. Sorry if you got put off. But with those evil little plot bunnies bouncing around in my head there wasn't a thing I could do except get rid of it. But it's still there. Plus a few more evil plot bunnies. Grrrr. Now plot bunnies are attacking in hordes. Now I want to send anime characters to Hogwarts and all kinds of places. ... Just realised that if I sent Natsu and Luffy to Hogwarts there wouldn't be a Hogwarts anymore, just a pile of rubble.

*****Hahaha! Got some bold on the computer when I edited! Yay!

Bold is when Ichigo is talking to his sword and inner hollow inside his head.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Yay! Some favs and follows! I feel confident. Well, until I think about how many people looked at my story and didn't like it. :-( There's probably millions of them. And I wonder how many reviews will just be cruel people being mean just because they can. A few problems in my writing have been pointed out to me so I will be going back and editing the first couple of chapters a little bit. You don't have to go back and reread everything if you don't want to but there will be a bit more detail in one part of it as it happens too fast and too easily so I would recommend giving the chapters a quick scan to look for anything different.

DISCLAIMER : I don't own Fairy Tail and Bleach. We all know who does.

CHAPTER 4 : Say what?!

Ichigo had grown sick of Shiro attacking Natsu. This wasn't going anywhere. So he took control again. It was just a simple yank of the mask covering half his face. Yes, it was as simple as it sounded. And no, Shiro didn't fight back. Odd.

**You just shut up and go destroy some buildings or something. Fight Tensa.**  
~Okay :-)~ And yes, the tone was literally that happy go lucky.

-And me? Do I have to fight him?-

**No. You don't have to fight him. You could just watch while he destroys buildings. Or fight him.**

-If you insist.-

Ichigo stuck Zangetsu in the ground and leant on it. He blocked Natsus next attack with his hand. The half naked guy, Wendy and Lucy's mouths dropped. (Happy invited Carla to eat fish, somehow she ended up going)

Ichigo let go, hissing and shaking his hand. "That's hot"

Lucy, Wendy and the now completely naked guy sweatdropped.

"Then why did you grab his hand?" Lucy cried. Ichigo shrugged. "Reflex?"

Again with the sweatdrops.

"Natsu why were you fighting that guy?" Asked the naked guy.

"He looked strong." Natsu looked at Ichigo again. "Fight me."

"You can't go around fighting people!" This dude nakedness was really starting to put Ichigo off.

"Says who?" Challenged Natsu.

"Says me!"

"And why should I listen ?"

"Becasue, pea brain, if the guild is destroyed guess who'll have to pay for it."

"Not you. And I'm not a pea brain!"

"Says the person who can't complete a job without destroying the town."

"Says the naked guy."

Wendy walked over to Ichigo. "Ignore them." She said. "They always do this."

"SHUT UP!" Screamed Lucy and hit the naked guy and Natsu on the head. They both stopped fighting, sporting eggs on their heads. Lucy dusted her hands off and glared at them. "Go do it somewhere else. We have a patient here."

Ichigo frowned. Was he the patient? But he was just fighting. Could they still call him a patient after what they had just witnessed? He guessed they could.

"So where am I?" He asked, as he didn't recognise any of his surroundings. Maybe they could direct him back to his house.

"Fairy Tail! Duh!" Natsu stood up, forgetting his pain. "It's the best guild in Fiore!"

"Guild? Fiore?" Ichigo frowned, slightly worried. "Are we anywhere near Japan?"

"What's Japan?" Asked the naked guy.

"Put some clothes on." Ichigo made sure he didn't look down while talking to the naked guy to spare himself the embarrassment.

The naked guy swore under his breath and raced off, presumably to get some clothes.

Ichigo looked at Natsu, Wendy and Lucy. "You mean you've never heard of Japan?"

"Nope!" Said Natsu happily. "Never heard of it."

~Looks like you're not at home anymore king.~

**What did you do Shiro? The moment I'm not surrounded by others, you and me are going to have a little chat.**

~Sure thing king. Whatever you say.~

-Do you want me to distract Shiro some more?-

**Yes please.**

The previously naked guy ran back in. "Master wants to see you now.

AN: Well, I hope you like it. Try not to be mean when posting comments. I don't know if you knew, but I have feelings. Thanks for reading. Please review. Until next time. MehLikey.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Trying to make chapters longer. Quality not quantity so chapters may take longer to be posted. We are having nice weather. It's summer and it's raining. Waaa! I have a serious case of writers block! I have no idea what to write.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own a thing.**

CHAPTER 5 : Not at home anymore.

The once again half naked guy who Ichigo had learnt was called Grey, lead him into an office of some sorts.

"Master Makarov. I brought the boy."

"Thank you Grey. You may go now." Ichigo looked around but couldn't discover where the voice was coming from.

Grey left the room quietly.

"Righ then boy. Have a seat." The voice spoke again. Ichigo still couldn't see where the voice was coming from.

Ichigo sat in the chair in front of the desk. "Where are you?"

A short little man hopped up on the desk. Ichigo realised he had been sitting on the chair and couldn't be seen because the desk was hiding him.

"Here." The little(and old) man smiled. " I am Makarov, master of the guild."

"I still don't get what guilds are." Ichigo frowned. This was all very confusing.

Makarov sighed. "Let me explain."

- (AN: I am not going to explain how guilds work and the magic council and all that other stuff. Anyway, you should know it already.)

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Magic? Seriously?"

~You're a Soul Reaper.~ -And a hollow.- Good point.

"And how does magic exist?" Asked Ichigo sceptically.

- (AN: Not explaining.)

Ichigo nodded. "So you have guilds and magic. Right now I'm in a guild called Fairy Tail."

Makarov nodded every time Ichigo got something right. Once Ichigo had finished, Makarov spoke. "That's right. And now you are going to tell me your story."

So out came the story of hollows and Soul Reapers, the Soul Society and Aizens betrayal, Aizens defeat and Ichigos lost powers. Of course, Ichigo didn't go into too much detail or they'd be there for days. He left out some things, like all the battle details and quite a bit about the whole Vizard thing. He tried not to go into too much detail about those things just because they weren't really necessary.

Once he had finished his side of the story, Makarov nodded once again.

"I see." He said. "And somehow you've ended up here with your powers regained."

Ichigo shrugged. "Basically."

"Do you have anywhere to go." Ichigo thought the answer would be obvious.

"No. Of course not." He answered indignantly.

Makarov looked him in the eyes, which was not an easy feat due to the fact the Ichigo was tall whether Makarov was quite short. "Well my dear boy, would you like to join Fairy Tail."

~Sounds like fun.~

-Maybe you should Ichigo. You don't exactly have a place to go.-

Ichigo shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

And so began a new adventure.

**AN: Phew. Finally finished. Sorry if it's not very long, bit as I mentioned before, I am having a little bit of writers block. So if anyone has any bright ideas, I'd love to hear them. Remember, quality over quantity.**

**Please review. It would make my day.**

**MehLikey.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: WHOOOO! Exams are over! And now it's the next day, and it's the weekend. What to do, what to do. Meh.**

**Sorry, I kinda neglected you followers for a while. BUT I'M BACK! (in black) And hoping I can remember what happened last time...**

**Looking at the format for the last chapter, I can see that I was writing it on my phone and forgot to format it properly. Yes, I should go back and fix it but I can't be bothered right at the moment. But the formatting for this will be better, I promise you that.**

**And finally, here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN A THING!**

* * *

**Chapter... I forgot**

The second Ichigo had left Makarovs office, he had been assaulted by a blue flying cat and Natsu.

"FIGHT ME!"

"No."

"Come on. FIGHT ME!"

Did Natsu even know the meaning of the word no?

"I said, no." Sigh.

"Pleeeeeeaaaaaaseeeeee?" Natsu whined.

The blue cat poked Ichigos sword. "Is that a big fish?"

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Makarov came out of the office behind Ichigo. He looked around and immediately noticed the problem.

"Natsu leave the poor boy alone, he's already had a pretty bad day without you trying to make him fight you to."

Natsu folded his arms. "He fought me before."

~Hah! Yes I did!~

**Shut up.**

~Why should I?~

**Because.**

~Because? Great reason, I'm stunned.~

**SHUT UP!**

~No.~

-Shiro, shut up.-

~Not you too.~

**ARGH! Why do I have to have the most obnoxious hollow ever in my head?**

~I'm insulted.~

**Good. Now shut up.**

-Ichigo, they're looking at you weirdly.-

Ichigo snapped back to reality. Oh. Natsu, the blue cat, Makarov, and Mirajane, who had appeared while he was arguing with Shiro.

"Ummmmm." Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "Could you please repeat that?"

"Mirajane was going to stamp Fairy Tails insignia on you." Makarov gestured at Mirajane, who was holding a stamp.

"Where would you like it?" Mirajane smiled, waving the stamp around in the air. "I can do it anywhere."

-Ask for it on your back, no-one will see it unless you aren't wearing a shirt for some reason.-

**Thanks.**

~No no. Have it on your-~

**-NO WAY SHIRO! DON'T EVEN GO THERE!**

~I was only going to say...~

Ichigo ignored Shiro. "On my back please."

He could feel Tensas nod of approval.

* * *

After an episode in which involved Ichigo taking his shirt of and getting stamped, in orange in the small of his back, he was lead out to the front of the guild where a loud sight greeted him.

Everyone was, once again, fighting.

~Looks like fun.~

"Is this normal?" Ichigo asked Mira, who standing right next to him.

She nodded, a caring smile gracing her features. "Yep."

Makarov jumped up onto the balcony. "QUIET!" he roared.

Everyone in the whole room froze.

"I want to welcome the newest member of Fairy Tail, Ichigo Kurosaki!" Makarov threw his hand in the general direction of Ichigo.

A bunch of curious heads turned to where he had pointed.

Ichigo scowled for lack of something better to do.

A red-haired girl that wore armour walked up to him. "Welcome to Fairy Tail. I'm Erza Scarlet."

Ichigo nodded. "You just heard my name."

"What type of magic do you use?" Erza questioned curiously.

"..."

* * *

**AN: Giggles, yes of course I had to leave it at a cliffhanger. ;-)**

**Poo. It's such a short chapter. I'll just have to blather on in the author note. **

**Soooooo... I've set up a poll on my account. If you could take the time to answer it, I would be grateful. :-)**

**Remember, review. I looked at the stats page and a lot of people have viewed but not done anything about it. Just review. It won't hurt, not a tiny bit. It might hurt if you don't review though...**

**~Mehlikey**


End file.
